The Twins of the Prophecy
by BlueLilyFlower
Summary: It started long ago. A prophecy made before they were even born.Two twins are one.Destiny+Twins=Prophecy
1. Twin Anger

The Twins of the Prophacy

The Twins of the Prophecy

Hermione was with Ron and Harry in one of the compartments when a girl came in while Hermione was talking about her newHead Girl Badge. The girl had long black hair down to her waist, brown eyes and was wearing a brown tank top and leather black shorts. " Hi, I'm Maya Shriano and I'm from India, pure-blood and I speak Spanish and English." May I sit here?" she said.

"Sure." Hermione said glad to have another girl along.

"What year will you be in?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm an exchage student from India and I think I'll be in 6t hyear." Maya said. Hermione noticedher voice had an American accent and she had perfect English.

" Why does your voice have an American accent then?"

Hermione asked. Maya looked nervous. " Well I lived there until I was 12 but….then I moved to India so that's why I have such good English and an American accent." Maya said to them but it sounded more like to Hermione.

"Oh , weforgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger: Muggle born, Ron Weasley: Pure-blood, and of course our very own Harry –" 

" Potter. I know. And he's lived with horrid people called the Dursleys." Maya said. They all stared at her. " How did you know that?" Harry asked. Maya suddenly looked nervous. "Oh, you know. From Fred and George Weasley. I saw their shop in Diagon Alley." She said quickly. Everybody relaxed. " Well there's this boy named Draco Malfoy and he hates muggle-borns so stay away from him. He has silver- blond hair and grey eyes. He's part vela. We try to stay away from him but he usually finds us." Harrry said. Suddenly the door swung open and there was a girl about their age and she had on a lime green tank top and had long black hair just like Mayabut had bright green eyes and was wearing black leathershorts. "Hi! My name's Ami I was wondering-" She stopped white faced and stared. Hermione ,Ron and Harry were all wondering what was the matter until they saw Maya. She looked just the same. "If I'd ever see you again." Ami said quietly.

"Ami?!" Maya said.

" Maya! How did you get here? You know she's after you! How dare you come back! Now your gonna die!" Ami yelled. And with that she turned around and stomped off. Maya stood there confused. But then she realized others were here so she turned around and said " You can't know this so…Sorry but: Oblivate!" she shouted. There was a flash and no one knew anything from five minutes ago but Maya. "What happened? Where did that girl go?" Ron asked. 

"Er….she left. She forgot that somebody was saving her a seat. " Maya said. " Oh, she looked nice." Hermione said dazed a little. Over the speaker the driver said "We will be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes, Please leave your bags here and be prepared to get off."

"Well, I guess you guys better get ready." Maya said.

" Well then we'll see you inside. " Harry said. They left. Soon the train stopped. Maya got out and walked withthe first years.


	2. The Sorting and Tears

**The Sorting** Maya walked into the Great Hall. She didn't look one bit surprised and went and stood in the back of the line. Professor McGonagall came out. " Get in a straight line and when I call your name come up and put the Sorting Hat on and then go sit with your house."  " Albero, Nax" He walked up and put the hat on. " Slytherin!" It called. He walked over and sat down with a smug smile. "Bullet, Arina" A pretty girl walked up and put the hat over her head. " Ravenclaw" "Collot, Bertha" A short girl with fluffy brown hair came up."Hufflepuff!" " Dunnings, Love" A girl with black hair and bright eyes came up. "Griffindor!" 

There was a huge explosion of noise at the Griffindor table.

About 20 minutes later they were into the S's.

"Snape,Ami" (a/n: Ami and Maya are both 16 even though they are being sorted with the first years) 

Whispers broke out through the hall about another Snape. At this Snape looked up and looked very pleased and sat forward in his chair. Everybody watched as Ami went up to the hat. 

" _Well,well,well. You have a temper, but you also are brave and courageous. You like striving to do your best to achieve something._

_I would love to put you in Slytherin but…. my look at that bond with her! Oh and the prophecy.Oh Dear, do you know who you are? Well, you must go to SLYTHERIN!!"_

Ami took off the hat and looked confused. The Slytherin table cheered. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Malfoy. She looked at Maya and smiled sorta.

"Shriano, Maya" 

Maya walked over and sat down. But just before she put on the hat she saw Snape and he looked mad.

"Well not much to decide about you. You are brave,very smart, good-hearted and have the temper. But the bond with your sister is huge so your going into..oh wait! I don't really think you know who you are either. You are so much more powerful than your sister. But your going instead to GRIFFINDOR!"

**_ _**

Maya looked even more confused. Ami gave her a questioning look but she just ignored her. The griffindor table

Erupted with cheers. She went over to the table. " You know that girl, her name was like Ami? Well I liked her, she was pretty.Too bad she was put in Slytherin. She's probably n-"

Ron was cut off.

" She is not nasty, mean or stuck-up! She's nice! You don't even know her!" Maya shouted. Everyone at the table looked at her. " Oh, um sorry its just …oh never mind. See you later guys." Maya said. Then she left and no one tried to stop her. As she left, only Harry could see tears in her eyes. 


	3. Pop Goes the Secret

**Pop goes the Secret**

** **

** **

Maya ran up to the common room and said the password which somehow she knew, and collapsed on a chair. She was so annoyed and sad that Ami would yell at her that she just sat and cried. But then she heard noise downstairs and hurriedly brushed away her tears and just stayed quiet. Then all the students came in, some laughing and some going right up to bed. She didn't see Harry Hermione or Ron. But finally just Harry came in and he sat down next to her. "Hi, um you ok? Because you don't look ok and um what's with you liking that girl Ami? You guys best friends?" Harry asked.

" We're something like that." Maya said quietly. " Hey, well lets go down to the library. Hermione is down there. She's always there on her free time. Come on. Lets go." Harry said. 

"But it's the first day of school. Shouldn't we stay here?" Maya asked. Harry though a minute and then said" We can go out the first day. Filch the caretaker wouldn't look in the library on the first day.

Come on or Hermione will get worried." Harry said gently.

Maya looked reluctant but finally said ok. So they went down while Harry guided her along and when they walked in they saw something that was so scary (for Harry at least) that when they walked in , the person in the library went white. 


	4. You don't wanna know

**You don't wanna know**

****

Ami was hugging Snape and she looked like she had just been crying.

"What are you doing with Snape?!" Ron asked freaked out.

The reaction came fast . Ami backed away from Snape and and when she looked up there was barely any trace that she had been crying. There were just cold lime green eyes staring right back at them and there was an angry look on her face. 

" You want something? He's my…." Ami hesitated but with a look at Snape and a nod she continued " He's my Uncle and if griffindor trash has a problem with that I know some pretty good curses that will hurt you real bad." Ami sneered. Ron choked.

"Your related to him?! Yuou don't look anything like him! The only thing you have in common is your stuck-up Slytherins." Ron said smirking. But suddenly he stopped because Ami looked madder than ever and she was starting to very faintly glow. Nobody else had noticed. Snape moved back but then he saw something and darted forward and jerked Ron out of the way. By now everybody else could see that she was glowing in a bright lime green. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and they weren't green but they were brown the same color as Maya's eyes and Hermione gasped because they looked so much alike.' Actually they look exactly alike. Are they related?' Hermione thought. What came next was unexpectable. A beam of yellow light had formed in her hand and she shot it at Ron. If Snape hadn't pulled Ron out of the way, the light would have hurt him and it would have been fatal because it hit a chair instead and it blasted apart. Ami turned to Snape.

"Why did you do that?" she said angrily."He deserved that!"

Snape clenched his teeth."He may have deserved that but there will be no fighting in school.Also you used a er…prohibited power that we don't use so….."Snape winced as he said this " so thir-……yes thirty points from Slytherin." He said firmly. Then his eyes went from black to even blacker. He looked at Harry who had been quiet this whole time. " Now that you and your friends have had your fun and surprises for tonight I suggest you get to bed before I take off 50 points from griffindor because some famous kids are out at night. And I'm sure you don't want points taken off on the first day." Snape said that quietly but you could tell it was an order. Wide-eyed but silent the three friends walked back to the griffindor tower and promising to meet each other in the morning. But as they were walking away Harry swore he heard someone say "Don't worry my daughter, I'll protect you and your sister.I might be a Slytherin but I can be as brave as a griffindor.". 


	5. The Day of the Secret Meeting

Day of the Secret Meeting 

The next day Ron had really wanted to tell about what they had seen but Harry insisted they shouldn't say anything. The hall was busy with excitement. It turned out that some other person had seen Ami and Snape together and they had spread it around. Snape looked pale and Ami kept trying to get to Maya but to no avail. So next period Harry asked Maya a question "Do you two know each other well?"he asked her. She looked at him confused. "I mean you and Ami."

That jerked her senses very awake and she studdered.

"No..no. Were n- not related at all." She said not sounding all that convincing but all Harry did was look at her weirdly but then he just let it go. Later Maya was so happy to be able to talk to Ami that she was almost spotted going into their secret hidden passage. "Maya! I'm so glad to see you. Now we have to plan this out. We are going to prank the whole school silly." Ami said. Maya was confused.

"I thought our plan was-" Maya was cut off.

"It was but I changed it. We are going to do this first then start with the secret one." Ami said.

"Ok but as long as you know what your doing." Maya said.

They then both had to go so they said goodbye and left. 

But little did they know that someone had been there the whole time and had heard every word.

(Cliff hanger! I love them! Well review please and I'll be getting at least two more chapters up. They'll be longer. I promise.) 


	6. The Prank Day

**The Prank Day**

The next day there was a sign in the great Hall.. It said 

"**_Hogwarts Beware!_****_ The Prankster Sisters are here. _**

**_We will prank you silly and nobody will stop us. Teachers should note that even if you patrol the halls, we SHALL be Victorious. Beware! "_**

**_The Prankster Sisters_**

The whole school was talking about it. "Who do you think is the pranksters are?" people were all saying.

Harry had a suspicion of who they were. "It doesn't seem like anything has been pranked and whoever they are were pretty stupid to say that they are going to be pranking things because the teachers will be patrolling easily at night." Hermione said. Maya had been listening though and said boldly 

"They probably have everything carefully planned out. They're not stupid if they can play good pranks and not even get caught when teachers are patrolling."

**Everybody stared. "Oh, well I'm just saying that if they can play pranks without getting caught then they're pretty smart." Maya said. Everybody reluctantly agreed and then Hermione got a great idea. **

"Guys! Lets make our own pranking group. Then we can try to master up everybody else!"Hermione said excited. They stared at Hermione for this was not like her at all. But you weren't to argue with a non-rule breaker when they were thinking of pranking. "That's a great idea Hermione. Do you want to join in Maya?" Ron asked her.

**Maya looked thoughtful but then said "No thanks. I'm going to be to busy catching up with homework anyway. Go ahead. It will be fun to see and hear what you do." Maya said. Harry looked at her very suspiciously but then just looked away. But the others just shrugged and started writing down a lot of ways to find out who the ****Prankster Sisters ****were. Some were quite good. So Maya actually started writing down the ideas although nobody understood why she was because she wasn't going to be doing any pranks anyway.**

**So once she got back to the common room she had gotten a lot of things that might threaten her plans. So later she stole away into the night to a secret room but unfortunately she met up with someone who could threaten her plans if they ever found out.**


	7. Threatened Plans

Hey everyone! Thanx for reviewing and please review more! Sorry this took so long but its here now so you should be happy. Next one will be long and I will get it out soon. J 

Well on with the story!

Threatened Plans

"Hello, Maya. Where in the world could you possibly be going? Not to double cross your friends I should think." Malfoy said. 

Maya trembled but then she said

" Do get out of my way Malfoy. I have no time to spare on you." and then she walked past him. He stood there shocked for a moment but then ran quickly after her and pinned her to the wall. 

" What do you want Malfoy? I am no threat to you." Maya said struggling for him to get away. He thought about that and then said

" You are right. Fine, I will let you go but only if you promise not to speak of this to anyone. I will be meeting you again." Malfoy said and then he disappeared down the corridor. Maya was scared. She continued on to the hiding place where she would meet Ami thinking ' Malfoy is so creepy. Why did he just do that?'

She got to the secret place, said the password (prank war) and entered. Ami was sitting there waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Ami said. 

Maya looked uncomfortable but said " That creepy Malfoy stopped me in the corridor and pinned me to the wall. Man was I scared." 

Ami looked real mad. "Nobody messes with my sister and gets away with it. We are going to prank him so bad. He will regret that." Ami said fiercely. Maya was taken back. Ami had never acted like this before. 

"Calm down. What we really need to talk about is the plans. The prophecy that involves us is important. Here, you read it." Maya said. Ami took it and started to read.

The two that have been destined shall be the triumphs of the world. One boy and one girl will be buried in disaster while the other will tremble with laughter.

Dark castles and dark times have come and that is when evil shall be remembered on a fateful day in September. The girl with beauty of a princess and cunning of snakes will set the stakes.

**_That day shall be the day that is the tomorrow that we worried about yesterday. The silver and gold will reunite only to find a terrible sight._**

****

**_A creature with powers of wonders and doom, the way to kill it is only to be assumed. So the Courageous and Cowardly will join together, while the Loving and Terror will be tethered. _**

****

**_The rope will be strong, like the brave and true so only the twins can be the end of them and you. Only if they choose the wrong path or one becomes the traitor of her true friends, will the world sadly end. _**

Ami looked up. 

"Maya, this prophecy basically says that we will join together and defeat something. If we do something wrong the world is doomed. It kind of looks like someone will be a traitor but will then return to the good side. Two people will be bound and I suppose only after us "the twins' defeat it will they be released. This is all so confusing. Here, lets make a copy for you. Then we can both have one." Ami said worried. She took her wand and said "Copiocious" which made another copy that fell into Maya's hands. (a/n: It's pronounced "Copy-o-cious" cious is like thee end of Ferocious.  Ok I'll shut up now) 

"Thanks. We should go now sis. I'll miss you but please plan another meeting soon so we can get our revenge on Malfoy." Maya said. Ami reluctantly agreed and they left. Maya got back and sighed. "This is going to be so hard and confusing." She thought to herself. She fell asleep but didn't realize that someone had seen her going up and followed her. Therefore, he found the piece of paper sticking out of her pocket and took it with him as he went back to his dorm reading it with eyes wide open with confusion and curiosity. (a/n: Hint, hint. It could be Harry or Ron. But then again it could just be Neville. ^_^) 

This is the end of chapter everyone. Please REVIEW!!! I've only gotten 4 L Long Chapter, right? Hope you liked it. Next one will be soon.****


End file.
